Start Over From There
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Watanuki. The last witch of the shop, leaves the mortal plane. But...her journey is not over as she travels down the paths of the dead towards the afterlife. Who will be waiting for her at the end, even after hundreds of years?


A/N: ZareEraz here! I'm starting a little mini series were I take actual quotes from the xxxHoLic manga and anime and makes little shorts out of them! Here's the first one! Enjoy!

Start Over From There

"The past won't disappear. Neither will what happened between you two. But you know, you can start over from there." – Yuko Ichihara (xxxHoLic manga)

Watanuki knew she was dying. She could feel it in her bones, the way they ached and stopped moving, creaking like old machinery. Her heartbeat was weak even if she looked young still. She felt so old, the endless years she'd lived weighing on her existence. She was tired, her eyes fluttering in vain to stay open, stay awake. She didn't want to move and she probably couldn't even if she tried. The only thing she could move still was her lips. And she said very few words even then.

"Maru…Moro…Mokonas…Mugetsu" She whispered. She knew they heard her because they'd been sitting around her bed for days, babying her (or in the Mokonas case, annoying her). They'd grab food and tea and held Watanuki move when she needed to go to the bathroom, but that was all over now.

"Mistress?" Maru asked quietly.

"Mistress?" Moro repeated quietly.

"What's up, Watanuki?" The black Mokona asked, its mischievous voice solemn for once. The white Mokona hopped closer, its little paw resting on Watanuki's hair. The pipe fox snaked out of Watanuki's kimono, squeaking sadly.

"I'm leaving now…are you coming with me?"

"Leaving now?" Maru asked, sitting up from where she'd been leaning on the bed.

"You're leaving?" Moro asked, doing the opposite of her sister and leaning on the bed.

"I guess it's time then." The white Mokona stated.

"Yeah." The black Mokona nodded.

"Are you…coming?" Watanuki asked again, feeling her consciousness beginning to fade.

"Yes." They all agreed. Mugetsu squeaked as well. They grabbed onto Watanuki's hands, ready to leave the shop behind with their Mistress. Watanuki breathed deeply once and unleashed the last of her magic in this world, binding Maru and Moro to her spirit so they wouldn't die with the shop and created a pathway for the Mokonas to follow. One breath, two breaths, three breaths…and it was over.

Watanuki knew she was dying. And she was happy.

She'd granted even last wish she was given in all her years, even Yuko's.

And now it was time to go.

Watanuki felt lighter now, floaty and insubstantial, but she still felt two little hands holding onto her fingers and she could hear the giggly laughter of Mokona as they hopped around. The shopkeeper opened her eyes, seeing darkness all around her as she hung in midair. She'd been here before, under the hydrangeas, and it wasn't scary this time. And then, a white path rolled out below her and she drifted down until her bare foot touched the ground and she bought Maru and Moro down with her. All three of them stood on the path, one girl on each of Watanuki's hands and waited for the Mokonas to catch up. The little fur balls ran along a few minutes later, careening around the gathering spot for spirits and bouncing up onto Watanuki's shoulder and head, the black one tapping its foot on the girl's scalp to get her moving.

"Let's go!~" It cackled.

"I know! Pipe down!" The witch snapped, pulling on the twin's hands gently so they'd walk with her. Mugetsu was now wrapped around Watanuki's neck like a furry necklace, setting down for a nap as they walked.

"Whee!~" The white Mokona squealed, jumping down and grabbing onto Watanuki's obi sashes on her kimono, swinging back and forth as the eternal teen walked.

"Don't fall off or I'll have to leave you behind." Watanuki warned, looking back and watching the white path erasing itself behind each of her footsteps.

"I know! That would be bad luck for Mokona to fall off!" The white rabbit replied. "And one of Mokona's 108 Secret Talents is an immunity to bad luck! So Mokona won't fall off!" The creature giggled and kept on swinging.

"Whatever." Watanuki replied.

"Where are we going?" Moro asked, turning her pink head up to Watanuki's.

"To the afterlife." The witch replied.

"Why are we going?" Maru asked, swishing her blue twin tails behind her.

"Because it's time we went." Watanuki answered. "We'll be able to see everyone again."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Hooray!~ We get to see everyone!~" Maru and Moro started dancing, still holding on to Watanuki's hands and dragged the girl around and around as they walked along the path.

"Whoa! Slow down you two!" The witch laughed as she was pulled along.

"Whee!~" The white Mokona flew behind the trio, hanging on to Watanuki sash. The black Mokona laughed too, pointed ahead and ordering Watanuki to go faster!

"Shut up! I still don't take orders from you!" But despite her protest, Maru and Moro started pulling her harder, dragging her along behind them. Watanuki's kimono robes fluttered behind her like butterfly's wings as she ran, the darkness stretching on and the path still fading away with every footstep. They ran and ran and ran, never getting tired and never stopping to take a break. And they kept laughing too and teasing and annoying right up until the darkness suddenly blinked out, light flooding the plane of existence they small group was on.

Watanuki stopped, yanking Maru and Moro back to her side. The black Mokona had to hold onto the girl's pony tail to keep from falling off with the sudden stop and the white Mokona bashed into Watanuki's legs and bounced around her butt before jumping onto the witch's shoulders.

"What's up?" The black Mokona asked, climbing up onto the girl's scalp again and blowing a few strands of hair out of its mouth.

"Why'd you stop?" The white Mokona asked, plopping down and hanging onto the girl's neck.

"Because we're here." Watanuki didn't know if they were seeing exactly what she was seeing but they were now standing on a plane of endless flower fields, little houses dotting the landscape as far as the eye could see. The white path that they had been following was now a dirt road, one that wasn't getting Watanuki's feet dirty as she slowly walked along the grass. Maru and Moro were looking around excitedly, finally letting go of Watanuki's hands to run around and pick flowers and present them to their mistress. Watanuki smiled and took all of the offered blooms, loving each one of them. She fixed her glasses and looked around, seeing lots of people walking around in the fields, but none that she knew. And then Maru and Moro wanted to braid flowers into the girl's extensive pony tail, distracting the witch as she was yanked to the ground so the short twins could play with her hair. Watanuki smiled and just let the little girl's do their thing as the Mokonas ran around looking for more flowers. It was nice, just to sit for a moment. Watanuki hadn't been this calm and collected for as long as she could remember, just enjoying the breeze and the chatter of two girls and two fur balls as they ran around. Once the braid was done, Watanuki's head felt at least three pounds heavier when she stood up, taking the twin's hands again with both the Mokonas fighting over who got to sit on her head until the white Mokona kicked the black one onto the witch's shoulder.

They were passing more and more houses now, the twins waving at all the people that they walked by, receiving warm smiled and waves back from the other spirit living here. Watanuki was still looking, her eyes scanning every face she saw, looking in every eye she caught. She hadn't found them yet, but she was sure drawing a lot of attention to herself with four very loud companions. Many people came to greet her on the road, saying hello and welcoming the little group into their ranks. But they were still not the people Watanuki wanted to see the most. She kept looking, her search turning up nothing so far. She sighed, tipping her head and nearly knocking Mokona off.

"Hey!" The white creature complained, grabbing onto Watanuki's hair.

"Sorry." The shopkeeper apologized, patting Mokona on the head.

"Oi." A voice called behind the girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is not-!" Watanuki cut herself off, her heart jumping into her throat. Her mismatched eyes were wide behind her glasses, her lips parted in shock. She hadn't heard that voice for hundreds of years. She didn't dare turn around, just in case this was still a dream and she'd wake up lonely again.

"Oi, Watanuki." It was _his_ voice. It was _his_ voice. There was no mistake. Watanuki slowly turned her head to see Doumeki standing behind her, still looking the same as ever. She gasped, tears filling her eyes. He was there. He was _there_. He was standing right behind her, the same man that had very nearly lived with her, loved her, protected her and then died before her. It was Doumeki. She watched his face, looking for some emotion, but as usual, Doumeki's face was hard to read. And then a small smile broke out on his face. "Welcome back, Watanuki."

She lost it. Letting go of Maru and Moro's hands, and knocking both the Mokonas off, she ran into Doumeki's open arms, tears falling from her eyes as she sobbed into his shirt. He just held her, whispering her name over and over again.

"Are you really here this time? Are you real?" Watanuki asked, her hands clenching fistfuls of fabric.

"Yeah. I'm real." Doumeki replied, hugging Watanuki tighter. She sobbed again, finally back in the arms of someone she knew, someone she still loved after all these years.

"Oh wow. She seemed so calm and mature just a minute ago." Another voice giggled. Watanuki immediately sobered up, turning to glare nonchalantly at her old boss. Yuko was sitting on a fence, puffing her pipe like nothing had ever changed.

"Oh yes, like you would know anything about maturity, Yuko." The younger witch shot back coolly, despite still being held by her old friend. "You caused me a lot of trouble."

"You caused me a lot of trouble, remember?" Yuko replied with her Cheshire cat smile. The two witches looked at each other, both reflecting each other's personalities and taste in clothes. It was actually scary how much Watanuki acted like Yuko, both women radiating an aura of power, maturity, magic and infinite wisdom. That is, until Yuko poked Watanuki's buttons.

"Now that you're here we can have a decent meal!~" The shop owner clapped her hands together just like she used too.

"I'm not your slave anymore!" The shopkeeper growled, breaking free of Doumeki's arms and stomping up to the witch to poke a finger in her face just like she used too.

"Aw! But that would be fantastic don't you think?" Wari asked, walking up with the group and interrupting the upcoming argument.

"Wari!" Watanuki smiled, completely distracted as she looked at her other best friend. The curly-haired boy was still smiling, holding hands with his wife who Watanuki had never met. She was a pretty woman, but the witch only had eyes for the man. "If you think so I'd love to cook!~" She gushed.

"Tempura and sashimi. Udon too. And tea." Doumeki added his requests.

"Just because I used to take your requests doesn't mean I'm still going too." Watanuki's cool persona was back in full force, her mood swings throwing the conversation this way and that. Maru and Moro just giggled and ran to Yuko, shouting "Mistress!~ Mistress!~" as the hung on their first mistress' robes. The Mokonas were also crowding around their creator, chirping happily and teasing Watanuki from a distance.

"Don't worry, Watanuki. I'll help you." Watanuki turned towards the new voice and smiled at Kohane's appearance by her husband.

"Kohane! How good to see you!" Watanuki greeted the woman. They took each other's hand after all these years, both girls smiling widely.

"I've missed you, and Shizuka's been impatient waiting for you." The psychic admitted. Watanuki gave Doumeki a doubtful look. He just shrugged and took his wife's hand. "So we're glad that you're here now."

"I bet. He just wanted me to cook again, didn't he?"The witch sighed. She loved seeing everyone together again, but unfortunately, seeing Kohane and Doumeki holding hands was still a sore spot even after centuries of living. If she hadn't taken over the shop for Yuko, Watanuki would be the one holding Doumeki's hand. The girl was shocked from her thoughts when a huge, warm hand took her own. She looked up and saw Doumeki looking down at her.

"What?" She said coolly, covering up her discomfort by closing off her face.

"Better?" Doumeki asked, seeing right through her. Kohane giggled and Yuko just smiled.

"Whatever." Watanuki huffed, secretly pleased that the archer could still read her.

"Come on. I'm hungry." The man pulled on both women's hands, making them follow him. Watanuki turned toward Kohane and just found the other woman smiling back at her. Watanuki couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Another annoying voice called. Watanuki glanced up and saw Ame-Warishi floating down on her umbrella, Zashiki-Warishi and her Tengu drifting down with her. The two spirits waved and Watanuki waved back and then when seeing Watanuki made Zashiki-Warishi cry, the five Tengu dive bombed the girl as she ducked. And then her forceful personality she'd developed over the years stopped them in her tracks as she ranted their ears off and then a huge argument broke out (which Zashiki-Warishi tried to stop, and failed to do so). Finally, Yuko had to shut everyone up but Watanuki undermined that when Mugetsu woke up and squirmed around her clothes. She ended up doing a silly dance (destroying her mature, shop persona for the moment), making everyone around her laugh and the pipe fox just chirped in delight when it popped out of her collar and gave her a kiss. Watanuki glared at the creature but was distracted again when Doumeki took her hand. She looked up at him, smiling and he smiled back. Moro ran up hand grabbed Watanuki's free hand, still holding onto the Yuko who was, in turn, holding Maru's hand. The black Mokona was sitting on Yuko's shoulder but the white Mokona decided that Watanuki's head was the best sitting spot and jumped onto the girl.

They were walking down the road again, their group getting larger and larger as other people, spirits and yokai that Watanuki had known throughout her life (including the Oden foxes and their extensive, rambunctious family relations) all hopped onto the path to see Watanuki and the rest of their friends. It was loud and chaotic and disrupting, but that's just the way parties were, and this was shaping up to be a grand one.

As she was dragged into one of the houses (supposedly to cook), Watanuki couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter how much time had passed, they could all just start over from where they'd left off.

Because that's what happens when you find people tangled in your life, they don't leave that easily and the knot is always there. It's just waiting to be tied tighter.

A/N: Let me know what you think (because I know you all are looking at my stories and yet you stay silent!) *strikes dramatic pose* Until next time *deep bow and whooshing off into the night*


End file.
